Significant research has been conducted to create novel scintillators for the detection of ionizing radiation. The radiation interaction with the scintillation material produces photons at a discrete wavelength, which must be matched by a coupled photodetector to convert the photons into a measurable current. Photomultiplier tubes (PMTS) have typically been used for this conversion, as they are effective at concentrating the photons to produce a stronger electrical signal. In recent years, however, solid state photodetectors, such as silicon photomultipliers (SiPMs) and avalanche photodiodes (APDs), offer both solid state coupling and different wavelength ranges for the coupling of scintillation photons at high quantum yield. Solid state coupling offers significant power savings and cost reductions in the ultimate device, as well as potential size reductions. More recently, the chalcopyrite class of high-resistivity ternary semiconductor compounds has been proven useful as both nonlinear optical crystals and radiation detectors.